


Love Knows No Distance

by Orca478



Series: Fluff One Shots. [6]
Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Kion x Rani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Shortly after returning to the Pridelands, Kion gets the hanahaki disease. He will die unless the person he loves tells him she loves him back.Will Kion survive long enough for Rani to get there ?
Relationships: Kion/Rani (The Lion King), Nala/Simba (The Lion King)
Series: Fluff One Shots. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768198
Kudos: 20





	Love Knows No Distance

A few days after Kion retuned from his trip, he started feeling sick. 

At first he just brushed it off, but his parents soon found out.

“Kion.” Simba called.

“Yes Dad ?”

“Son, your mother and I are worried.”

“We have noticed you coughing a lot, are you ok ?” Nala asked.

“I’m fine, the weather was cold in the journey, maybe is just that.”

Simba and Nala weren’t convinced, colds weren’t this hard.

“I think you should rest son.”

“But Dad, What about the Guard ?”

“They can be a day without you. As King I like the Pridelands protected, but as your father I want you safe and well. My duties as father will always be first than the ones of a King.”

“Listen to him honey, we just want you safe.”

“Allright, maybe rest will do me good.”

It didn’t, he felt worst.

Kiara heard him coughing hard and went to check on him.

“Kion, are you ok ?”

“Kiara....”

“What is it, hungry, thirsty ?”

“I...I can’t...get Rafiki.” He wanted to say another name, but she is too far.

Kiara saw as her brother fainted.

“Kion ! KION WAKE UP, KION !.......MOM, DAD !”

The royal family and the Guard watched as Rafiki cheeked Kion.

“Hummmm. Yes it is what I think it is.”

“What’s wrong Rafiki, is,he gonna be Allright ?”

“Well Simba....Ok, here is everything. What Kion has is called the Hanahaki disease.”

“What’s that ?” Bunga asked.

“Is a very strange disease that affects all the body and....if not treated within two weeks, he will die.”

Many gasped horrified at that.

“Is there a cure ?”

“Yes Nala There is. But it’s nothing that I can give him. The cure is love.”

“What ?”

“In order for Kion to survive, the person he loves, must tell him she loves him back. Only then will he survive.”

Rani watched the sky sadly.

“Are you ok my Queen ?”

“I’m fine Makini, I’m just....”

“Thinking about Kion again ?”

“Yeah....”

“Don’t worry, he will return, after the bond you two created it has to be written.”

“Rani.”

She yelled as a unknown lion came in the sky.

“What the ?”

“I’m Mufasa, Kion’s Grandfather.”

“Oh, sorry for my reaction your majesty,”

“It’s fine. But we do not have a lot of time. Kion is in danger, he needs your help.”

That got her full attention.

“What’s wrong with him, what do I do ?”

“He has the hanahaki disease. I saw your moment before he left. You love him right ?”

“I do sir, with all my heart.”

“He feels the same way. In order for him to survive, you must get to the Pride Lands, and tell him you love him.”

There was no hesitation.

“Makini, tell my Uncle he’s in charge, I’m getting my King.”

The Guard pased around the ill Kion.

“He’s getting worst.” Besthe said.

“We need to find the one he loves, and fast.” Anga said.

Fuli sighted.

“I need time alone with Kion.”

Knowing what she is about to do, they can only hope it works.

“Kion, can you hear me ?”

He didn’t speak, Rafiki said he will only speak to the person he loves. 

She has to try.

“Kion, ever since we were cubs I felt something for you. It got stronger as we grew up. Kion. I love you, I really do with all my heart.”

She waited.

Nothing.

He doesn’t love her back.

She can’t safe him.

She left the cave in tears, the rest of the Guard knowing she failed. 

After hearing of Fuli’s failure to save her brother, Kiara brought Tiffu and Zuri.

Kion got close to them before he left. So maybe there is a chance that he loves one of them, they both love him.

“Hey bro, I brought Tiffu and Zuri, they wanted to see who you were doing.”

...

She nodded at them.

“Hey Kion.”

“How are you doing today, a bit better ?”

.....

“Stupid of me, you can’t talk.”

“Listen Kion. At first we weren’t in the best terms. But, ever since the underground incident, Imsaw you different, I started to like you, and then I fell for you, I love you.”

“And I have loved you ever since you saved us from the river, I really do Kion.”

......

Nothing.

It wasn’t them eather.

“We told you Kiara. It isn’t us.”

“Honestly I thought it was Fuli, if she isn’t, then I don’t know.”

Kiara looked at the brother in tears.

If he could speak, if he could tell her the name of the one he likes, she would do anything to find her.

“I never expected to see the leader of the Guard down.” Jasiri said as she came in.

......

“Oh right, you can’t talk. Sorry. You know, Janja is actually worried about you, never expected to hear that from him.”

......

“But then again, you united lions and hyenas. We can be on the Pridelands now as long as we respect the circle of life. That would have never happened without you Kion, thank you. I....I have to say this, but ever since you saved my family from Zira, I have loved you. I love you Kion.”

........

Nothing again.

It wasn’t her either.

“But It seems another one got you, whoever she is, is a lucky one.”

“I don’t understand, Fuli, Tiffu, Zuri, And Jasiri confesses, and nothing, he didn’t love them back.” Bunga said.

Kion’s family and friends gathered to see what they could do. Time is running out.

“Let’s think, which other female he is close too, someone that he bonded in a special way.” Nala said.

They tried thinking, but nothing.

“Arrr, this is to hard, who can it be ?” Pumbaa said.

“Vitani maybe ?” Timon said.

“She doesn’t love him, and the only time they met has been as enemies.” Kiara said.

“Arrrgg, this is so frustrating, we tried Fuli, Tiffu, Zuri, Jasiri, they are the closest to him. The only other one I can think of it’s....”

Besthe gasped.

“Of course ! It has to be her !”

“What, who ?” Ono asked.

“Rani ! She and Kion spent so much time together alone, she is the only one we have left, it has to be her !”

“But, she lives on the Tree of Life, but the time we get there, it’s too late.”

Everyone bowed their heads at that, their only hope was impossible to get too.

Kion was going to die.

Nala cried on Simba’s shoulder, Kiara on his other. Timon and Pumbaa held each other, and the Guard just kept together, knowing what was about to happen.

“Eh, pardon me sir, but there is an unknown lioness entering the land.” Zazu said.

Simba sighted.

“Can someone tell me how she looks like ?”

Anga left to take a view, and she gasped at who it was.

“OMG !”

“What is it ?”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT, IT’S RANI !”

“WHAT ?”

“How did she ?”

“There is no time for that, Anga go get her now !” Simba said.

“Yes your majesty.”

Everyone paces around. When the Queen of the Tree of Life showed up.

“I’m here, I came as fast as I could.”

“How did you....”

“Mufasa told me, I’ve been traveling for a week now.” It was obvious she barley rested to get here.

“Thank you father.” Simba said. “He’s on that cave, he doesn’t have a lot of time left.”

Kion laid on the cave, pain in his whole body.

He accepted his fate, it’s his time to meet his Grandfather. 

He wants to see his family and friends one last time. Before he goes, but he would love to see...

“Hey there.”

That voice, it’s her !

He turned to see Rani.

“It seems you got in a bit of a situation.”

He tried speaking.

“Rani.”

The others gasped, he talked !

“That’s me.”

“What are...”

“Your Grandfather warned me, I came as fast as you could.”

She got closer to him.

“Kion. Remember what that song we did together, before you left, about been in the same pride ?”

“Yeah.”

“I should have told you. I want to be in the same pride, not becuase you would be a prefect King, but because I want you, I want to be with you. Because I love you Kion, I love you with all my heart.”

Everyone waited for the answer.

“I love you too Rani, with all my heart.”

The two nuzzled, purine while doing it.

Suddenly Kion felt stronger, he wasn’t in pain anymore.

Rafiki saw this and smiled.

“He’s cured, he will live.”

Simba, Nala, And Kiara aproched him.

“Kion !”

“Mom, Dad, Kiara.”

The family nuzzled. 

“You are still weak from your time, I need you to rest.”

“Let’s leave them then.”

“Them ?”

Rani fell in his side.

“I ran from the Tree to here without almost no rest, I need to rest and so do you, so let’s rest together, my King.”

Kion smiled at her.

“I would love too, my Queen.”

After a week of rest. Rani had to go back, and Kion is going with her. 

He can’t live without her, literally.

It was sad, but they had to accept it. 

Fuli, Tiffu, Zuri, And Jasiri were bittersweet, he’s alive, but they lost their chance at him. 

They only have to accept it. 

He loves her, not them. 

“Goodbye Mom, Dad, Kiara, Ill miss you.”

“We will miss you too Kion.”

“Be happy Son, enjoy life.”

“Goodbye bother, name your kids Kiara.”

He,laughed at that.

He turned to his friends.

“Goodbye Guys, Ill see you again some day.”

Kion and Rani were now in the tree of life.

“You think they will be ok ?”

“They will. Thank you, for saving me.”

“Hey, I love you dummy, that’s what mates are for.”

“Speaking of mates.”

He licked her.

“Want to have some fun ?”

“Oh you don’t have to ask me twice, I’m all yours.”

The two enjoyed finally being together, this time forever.


End file.
